Through the Pain
by CSIfan8686
Summary: An explosion causes havoc and brings love to some CSI's. A lot of GSR and a little Cath/Warrick. My first Fanfic. Please R&R.


**Rated: T (to be safe)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI or any characters in it. This is purely for fun.**

**Thank you to Singulus Immortalis for Beta-reading. :)**

**Sara's P.O.V**

"Sara, Cath...can you hear me?" comes Grissom's voice.

"Cath, Sara...where are you?" comes Warrick's voice.

I attempt to lift myself up off the cold hard floor and shout out to Grissom. Wait a minute, this isn't right; I can't move. Why can't I speak? "Gil, help me, I'm here," I try to shout but no sound comes out. I want to scream, I want to cry-but I'm afraid that if I start I won't be able to stop.

Where's all this pain coming from? What happened? Cath? Oh...that's right, I'm with Cath, but I can't see her. I can't see much of anything, actually, it's so dark and dusty. I can't move, there's something lying on top of me.

_Ouch, oh my goodness it hurts._ _Come on, Sara, focus, you need to focus and find Cath. Take a deep breath and try to call out again._

I look around as my eyes adjust to the dusty smoke filled room. My movements are limited as there's what looks like a steel beam lying across my waist and I can smell...blood. The sickly metallic smell of blood. I take a breath and try to call out.

"Cath, are you alright, can you hear me?" It comes out more like a hoarse whisper due the beam on top of me and the smoke filling my lungs. All of a sudden I hear frantic gasps for breath and a quiet sob as something touches my hand and grabs hold.

"Sara? Sara, is that you?"

"Thank goodness, Cath, are you okay? Can you move?"

"No, I'm trapped," she says as another sob escapes her.

_Don't cry, please don't cry. I can't handle crying._

We feel it before we hear it. The ground shakes violently, we hear a loud creaking noise and then...another explosion.

"Gil," I whisper at the same time as Cath whispers Warrick.

I feel Cath start shaking as she gives in and starts to cry uncontrollably. As we're both praying for all our safety my tears start falling faster and my sobs grow louder as I try to remember what happened.

**Grissom's P.O.V**

"Okay...there was a bomb go off on the stage in the theatre. Luckily, rehearsals were on break and nobody was seriously injured. Bomb Squad have cleared the building. So, to start off with, we need every square inch of this place photographed. One to use the camera and one to document the space and any vital evidence only. After the photos we'll meet back here, then search for other evidence."

"Great," everyone mumbles.

"Warrick, you're with me backstage; Sara and Cath, you're in the dressing rooms." As I say it I look towards Sara, who has already started to walk in that direction.

_Yeah she's still mad at me; I can't really blame her though. Why can't I find the courage tell her how I feel about her or learn to keep my feeling buried way down deep? It's not fair to leave her hurting. I'm so in love with her. I love her so much my heart hurts. I've loved her from the first moment I laid eyes on her. That's why I'm scared-I've never felt this way about anyone before. She's the most beautiful..."_

"_Hey, Griss," says Warrick, knocking me out of my reverie._

"_Oh...um, Warrick," I stammered, "yeah, sorry I was just…taking it all in."_

"_You ready?"_

"_Let's get started."_

Fifty minutes later while photographing and sorting through rubble looking for any evidence of what caused the original explosion. I felt the ground move and then...wham. An explosion. I heard the girls scream, then it all went quiet.

"Warrick?"

"Yeah…I'm ok, I think. What the hell was that? I thought BS had cleared the building?" Warrick growls.

"The girls!" we shout together, then sprint off down the corridor towards the dressing rooms. We call out to them but we don't get an answer. We stand in silence at the blocked door to the dressing rooms. As I look through the cracked glass panel on the door, I feel my heart stop beating and I feel the colour drain from my face.

_Oh, God, Sara...and Cath. Look at the mess. Look at the fire. How can anyone survive an explosion like that? Oh, God, Sara; please don't leave me. I love you with my whole heart. I'm so sorry for always hurting you. I promise that if you survive I __will_ _act on my feelings for you and prove to you how much you mean to me. I will spend the rest of my life proving my love for you._

" Warrick-phone Brass, tell him to get Nicky and Greg here. I'll phone Search and Rescue and the no-good Bomb Squad."

All of a sudden the ground moves, I shout out and all goes black.

**Brass' P.O.V**

"Shit...what the..."

The noise is deafening.

"I thought Bomb Squad had cleared the building."

"They did, sir," replies a young officer.

"Well…does it look like it was cleared? Get them back here _right now_."

"Yes, sir," replies the young officer.

_Shit...I have four colleagues in there. Wait...no they're more that. They're friends. Family._

I pull out my phone and start making calls to Conrad Ecklie and to the Sheriff. Then, I leave a message for Nick and Greg for one of them to phone me. Just after I hang up, it rings; I look at like it's sprouted legs and is about to take off. After a second I answer.

"Brass."

"Hey, it's Nick. What's up?"

"I need you and Greg down at the theatre right now. Drop whatever you're doing."

"But..."

"No buts Nick, there's been an explosion in the theatre. Grissom, Warrick, Cath and Sara are inside. Just get..."

I was cut short as another explosion sounded. I hear a few shouts and screams and then it all goes quiet.

**Cath's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and everything's quiet. I still have hold of Sara's hand and I can hear her moaning and sobbing in pain, and because she can't hear Grissom and Warrick shouting anymore. I start to rub her hand with my thumb to remind her that I'm still there beside her.

"Sara...shh, it's okay, I'm here. Calm down, Sara, we need to _focus_."

"But...I...they're not shouting any more Cath."

"I know Sara but that doesn't mean..."

"What if they're...hurt?" she sobs.

"We can't think like that Sara, we need to stay strong to get through this," I remind her optimistically, forcing a smile.

_I can't breakdown, don't cry, Cath. I need to be strong for Sara, Warrick and Griss. We need to get through this. I can't leave Lindsey alone._

I feel Sara trying to move.

"Ow; oh my God, Cath, it hurts," I hear Sara cry out, soon afterwards she starts to hyperventilate.

"Cath…I...I can't…breathe. It...hurts..."

"Shh, Sara, listen to my voice. Take some deep breaths and only concentrate on my voice. I need you here with me Sara. I can't get through this alone. We need to get through this Sara, I need to get home and see my little girl. I need to watch her grow up. You need to make Grissom see what he's missing out on, show him that he can be happy with you. I need to see if Warrick feels the same way about me as I do him," I say as I let out a small sob. I hear Sara make a noise that sounds like a giggle.

"Sara?" I ask, slightly annoyed that she can giggle at a time like this.

"He does...he likes you."

"What? How do to you know that?"

"We went for a drink after...shift a few...weeks ago. He was a little drunk and he told me he has…feelings...for you".

As I was listening to Sara I could tell she was having trouble breathing. All of a sudden she starts coughing really badly; her breathing falters. As I start rubbing her back, I begin to cough and notice the fire in the corner of the room getting bigger, angrier, more aggressive. I close my eyes and start to cry.

**Warrick's P.O.V**

I open my eyes to see Grissom dusting himself down while having a nasty coughing fit. I sit up and the world spun a little faster than usual. I start to stand up, "Ouch...shit, that hurts," I say as I look down to see a nasty gash on my thigh, I can also feel blood trickling down the side of my face.

"Hey, Griss, you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies, "we need to get help _now_. We need to find Sara and Cath."

I start to look around for my phone, but there's so much debris it's like trying to find a particular grain of sand in a desert. I hear voices coming from the other side of a mountain of rubble, which is blocking the entrance to backstage from the outside. I run back up the corridor, leaving Griss to pray for the girls' safety. I hear voices again-a familiar Texan drawl, in fact.

"Nick, get help in here, we can't reach the girls. We need help. Now."

"Hang on, we're almost through. Are you okay?" he shouts.

"Yeah...I will be once we're all out of here"

_Thank goodness Nick wasn't in here when it blew up. He's had a bad time recently, he was buried alive for days. We didn't think we'd find him in time. Poor Cath, she was a mess with worry. Oh my goodness...Cath? I need to find Cath. I need to tell her how I feel about her. I need to know if she feels the same._

"Warrick...the fire in the dressing room, it's getting worse. The girls, we need to get to the girls," says Griss as he comes back up the corridor. I notice him wobble a little as Nick and Greg push through the hole they've cleared. I hear Greg ask if Grissom's okay; I turn around to see Grissom collapse against the wall.

**Nick's P.O.V**

"Thank goodness you're alright. Where are the girls?" I ask Warrick.

"Down the corridor; we need to get in there fast. There's a fire and it's a total mess. We haven't heard anything from them," he replies.

I hear a noise and turn around to see Grissom on the floor; the Search+Rescue team hurry over to help him outside. As he's led outside we all hear him moan "Please, find the girls. I need to tell Sara that...that I love her," he admits, trailing off into a whisper.

_I'd seen it coming. We'd all seen it coming. The way they look and act around each other. Although it has been a bit tense lately. I don't really know what's happened. Sara's been a bit distant and hasn't been talking much. I've tried to talk to her but she says she's just tired and overworked. She's like a sister to me and I really want to be there for her if she needs me._

"Okay, Greg, you're the smallest. You're going to have to climb through the window and move some of the rubble until we can push the door open," I hear a Search and Rescue guy say to Greg. I notice Greg looks a bit scared, I hear Brass assure him "Don't worry, we'll be right here. If you hear Cath or Sara just let them know you're there. Don't go over them until we can get through the door. Okay?"

"Yes, sir," replies Greg, still looking slightly scared.

Then, Brass asks me to run outside to check on Grissom and find some flash lights. I pat Greg on the shoulder as I run out.

When I arrive outside I see Grissom drinking a bottle of water while he's sitting getting his head bandaged. I tell him that we're almost through to the dressing rooms and he takes off back inside the building.

"Shit," I mutter as I run over to my SUV for some flash lights and shout out to people to head into the theatre to help. I make it back into the building in time to see the doors push open to get to the girls.

**Sara's P.O.V**

"Cath?"

"Yeah...I can hear them."

"Greg...is that you? Please help us," I cry.

"Sara, are you okay? Where's Cath?" Greg asks.

"I'm right here Greg, we're trapped. Please get us out of here," Cath sobs.

"I promise it won't be long now; we're almost through," says Greg.

"Greg...Lindsey?" asks Cath.

"Don't worry Cath, I've spoken to your daughter. I knew you'd be worried," he says.

"Thanks, Greg," Cath replies and tightens her grip on my hand.

_Oh my goodness, I can hear his voice. I can hear everyone._

"They're here, Cath, they're here to save us."

Just as I finish talking I see him. He's getting closer. I've never been so happy to see him in my life. The tears start to fall and I close my eyes. I can feel him right next to me; he starts to brush the tears away while trying to stop my head bleeding. I hear Warrick soothing Cath as the rest of the team arrives to help free us.

"Shh...it's okay, Honey, I'm here. You're going to be alright. You're safe now," I hear Grissom say to me.

"I…can't...breath...it hurts," I cry.

"Sara, remember what we did before. Just focus on your breathing. Don't think about anything else Sara. Just focus on Grissom's voice," says Cath.

_I can feel him stroking my hair and trying to soothe me. I feel so safe with him here telling me everything's going to be alright. It feels so good. It feels right. But...no. I don't want him to do that. Knowing that it won't go any further breaks my heart. I can't take the hurt anymore._

"Stop," I mumble between breaths.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asks, as worry floods into his voice.

"You're…hurting...," I start to say, then I spot the blood-soaked bandage wrapped hastily around his head. "Your head. You're hurt."

"Oh, Honey, it's nothing. Don't worry about me," he says, pasting on a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Okay, guys, listen. We need to do this now, the fire's getting worse. Everyone lift the beam. Grissom and Warrick, you pull them out," commands one of the Search+Rescue team.

"Brass, get two stretchers in here now," shouts Grissom

"Okay on three. One...two...three."

I hear a creaking sound and Cath crying out. Then I'm seeing stars, just like in the cartoons. Pain rips through my lungs as I can finally breathe better. Only then do I feel it-the pain in my stomach as the beam is totally lifted off us. I let out a guttural cry; Cath holds tighter onto my hand. Grissom's talking to me, but I can't process what he's saying.

I hear the beam crash back to ground. I feel my body being lifted, I know it's Grissom who has me. I can sense him. I open my eyes to see him crying silently and then feel my body go limp and give in to the darkness.

**Greg's P.O.V**

I'm helping Grissom push the stretcher with Sara on towards a waiting ambulance. I can see the tears in his eyes just waiting to spill over. _Poor Sara. I'll never forget the scream I heard come from her mouth. I mean, I've heard people cry out in agony before but that scream was...heartbreaking._

"Hang in there Sara," I say to her, hoping she can hear me.

I look over at Cath who's being comforted by Warrick and Nick. She's just staring blankly at Sara, waiting for her to wake up. Sara is breathing, but her pulse is very weak. We won't know what wrong until we get her to the hospital.

_I pray to God that she's okay. I used to have the biggest crush on her, until I realised that she only had eyes for Grissom. Actually, I think they'd make a great couple. If only he'd let her in… Now Sara's more like a sister to me. Please wake up Sara._

As the paramedics are working on Sara and Cath and helping with everyone's cuts and bruises, I hear a rumbling sound quickly followed by an explosion. I see the fire rise up and over the building. Something hits my head, flying debris I think. Everyone tries to take cover while also covering the injured; I feel slightly dizzy and look back to see the entire theatre crumble to the ground. Thankfully nobody was left inside, we'd made it out with maybe a minute to spare.

**Grissom's P.O.V**

We're all at the hospital getting checked over. Everyone seems okay-except Sara. She still hasn't woken up. My heart's breaking as I'm sitting in her room holding her hand. She has tubes in her for pain relief and goodness knows what else. She also has a tube down her throat to help her breath. The doctor says she has no internal injuries, just a few broken ribs and her abdomen is covered in cuts and bruises. We're just waiting for her to wake up. Hoping she _will_ wake up.

I look out into the waiting room to see everyone pacing the floor or just sitting there in a daze. Nobody can bare to be in the room with Sara and me, they can't bear to see her like this. Cath's taking it badly, she's blaming herself but it's not her fault. I told her "Bomb Squad had said the building was clear. They're to blame." _If anything happens to Sara, I swear I will personally make sure they pay. _I notice Brass at the door and call him in.

"Hey. How's our girl doing?" he asks.

"I..." I have no words; I simply shrug my shoulders and squeeze her hand.

"Gil, why don't you go grab a coffee and some fresh air. I'll sit with Sara. She won't be alone," says Brass in a soothing tone.

"I don't want to leave her."

"Gil, you're no good to her when you're in a state like you are," he says.

"I'm so scared I'm going to lose her before I can tell her that…I'm in love with her."

"I know you are Gil. It's a shame it's taken something like this for you to admit it. To yourself and others. She's strong, she will pull through this," he says, "now go grab that coffee."

I give in and gently squeeze her hand and kiss her forehead, holding my mouth there a little longer than necessary.

As I step out into the waiting room, Cath, Warrick, Nick and Greg stand up with worry in their eyes and I see Cath wipe away a few stray tears.

"I'm going for a coffee and some air," I say and carry on walking.

"Want some company?" I hear someone ask but I'm not sure who.

I just shrug my shoulders and when I reach the coffee machine I notice that Cath is the only one who didn't follow.

**Cath's P.O.V**

I hear the door to Sara's room open and watch him walk out. My heart stops for a second, thinking the worst. When he says that he was going for a coffee I started to breathe again. I don't follow them, Warrick smiled at me and nodded his head. He knew I had to do this.

I push open the door to Sara's room and hear Jim telling her about a holiday he once had. He looks up at me with sad eyes and smiles. I went over and place my hand on his shoulder. I know he thinks of Sara and myself as foster daughters. I gently ask if I can have a minute alone with Sara; he waits outside. I sit on the edge of the bad, take her hand and start to cry again.

"Sara, I hope you can hear me. Please wake up. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you more while we were trapped. You have to wake up Sara you're one of my best friends...my family. I know that we don't always see eye to eye and we're always having arguments...but that's what you get when you put two beautiful, strong, workaholic women together. I must admit...that I quite like our little arguments. At least when we lose our tempers with each other we're not putting any cases in jeopardy. Anyway, we always make up after a few days or so."

I let out a small giggle as I think about all the fights we've had. "Please, Sara, wake up," I say as I kiss her head and stand up to leave as Grissom walks back into the room. He gives me weak smile and in that moment I know that he doesn't blame me for this. "Thank you," I whisper.

**Sara's P.O.V**

I can't quite open my eyes yet. I'm semi-conscious and heard almost everything Cath said to me. I vaguely remember Jim talking to me too. I can feel Grissom stroking my hair and holding my hand. I squeeze his hand and he gasps.

"Sara...Sara honey can you hear me?" he asks.

I squeeze his had again and moan a little in pain as I'm waking up.

"Cath, get a doctor, she's waking up," I hear Grissom shout.

I slowly open my eyes. Everything's blurred and fuzzy but I try to blink it away. Something is hurting my throat as I try to breathe and swallow; I start coughing. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Shh, it's okay; the doctor's here," I hear Grissom say softly.

My eyes dart around the room as the doctor runs in followed by Cath, Nicky, Warrick, Greg and Brass. I can feel the tube sliding from my throat, it feels raw and it's burning. I start to panic with the pain, I still can't breathe or swallow. I moan in agony as I start to struggle away from the tube and the doctor. I hear Cath let out a sob and Greg puts his arm around her. Grissom holds my shoulders down so that I can't struggle against doctor.

"Hang on, Honey, it's almost over," he soothes.

As the tube is totally removed, tears sting my eyes and threaten to spill over. But I won't cry, not yet, anyway. I take some deep breaths and a sip of water, all the time Grissom has tight hold of my hand while the team are looking at me full of worry. After a minute or two I seem to have calmed down and have started breathing at a steady rate. I feel like a right drama queen all of a sudden as everyone's staring at me. I pluck up the courage to lift my head and look at everyone.

"Hi," I croak out with a wince.

_My God my throat hurts, my body hurts._

Everyone starts to cheer except for Grissom and Cath who are silently wiping away tears. The doctor helps me sit up and after a few curse word due to the agony I'm in, everyone starts talking to me at once.

I look to Cath for help. "Guys...one at a time, please," she says.

Everyone carries on talking. I know what's coming. I wince as a wolf whistle screams through my ears and everyone falls silent.

"Thanks," I mouth to Cath.

We all talk quietly for a while, Grissom still has tight hold of my hand although he hasn't spoken to me. He keeps staring at me, but I'm trying not to think about him.

_I'm in enough pain at the minute without adding more emotional pain to the mix._

I gently pull my hand away from Grissom's and flex my fingers. I daren't look at him. I can feel him tense up; I start rubbing my head.

"Sorry, guys, I know I sound like a complete bitch but I'm really tired and hurting all over. Would mind if I try to get some sleep?" I ask.

I look at Grissom and see pain and worry flash through his eyes, making me hurt even more.

_No, Sara, don't think about him. You know he doesn't really care about you. Not the way you care about him._

After a few more minutes everyone hugs me and promises to see me tomorrow as they're ready to leave. That is everyone, except Grissom, who hangs back.

_I don't want him here. He's hurting me and confusing me. How can I get rid of him?_

"Hey...Cath?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Would you stay with me for a while longer please?"

"Of course I will," she replies with a smile. Knowing Warrick, he will wait and sort a ride home out for her.

_I know Grissom feels a bit put out but I really don't care at the minute. I really don't want to deal with him right now. I'm sick of him hurting me. I need to get over him. I need to start living again. I need to get drunk and get laid by someone. Anyone._

"See you soon, Sara," he says as he gently kisses my cheek.

"Yeah...goodnight," I reply

As he exits the room I take some tablets for the pain.

Cath sits down on the bed and I tell her that I heard her talking to me earlier and that she's my family too. Then I start to cry again and I tell her everything I'm feeling about Grissom. The love, the hurt and the confusion. I tell her that I need to get laid and forget about him, that I need to distance myself. Out of the corner of my eye I see him sit down in the waiting room and my heart aches for him.

"Cath?" I whisper. "Stay with me a few minutes longer and, when you leave, please tell Grissom that I'm asleep. I really can't deal with any form of pain tonight."

"He does love you, you know," she says.

"Does he? I'm not willing to put myself out there for him again. It hurts," I sob a little as I speak.

Cath kisses my head, says goodnight and leaves. I roll over and start to cry my heart out again.

**Grissom's P.O.V**

"Hey, how is she?" I ask Cath as she leaves the room.

She just looks at me for a second. "She's sleeping," she says and then blows. "Damn, Gil; what is your problem? Do you even know what you're doing to her?" she shouts as she drags me away from Sara's room. "She doesn't want you here, Gil. She's just poured her heart out to me, she's had enough of you being nice to her one day and the ignoring her for weeks. She's really hurting and so confused. In my opinion...you've missed out on something special, Gil."

I just look at her with tears in my eyes, they're threatening to spill over. "I…it's just that..."

"Forget it, Gil," she says as she's walking out "Go home."

My heart breaks.

_I deserve that; Sara once told me that I'd figure it out when it's too late. I guess she was right. Oh, God, how could I have hurt her all these times? All these years. We've loved each other for years but I always reject her advances. The only reason I have for that is that I'm scared. I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to get hurt. I find it hard to believe that someone as young and beautiful as Sara can be in love with me._

I sit crying in the waiting room for a while, watching the doctors and nurses work and the occasional patient going for a wander. I enter Sara's room quietly and sit in the chair next to the bed. I take hold of her hand and kiss it and hold it against my cheek. Her skin is so soft. I can imagine her hands on my body.

"God, I love you Sara. I love you so much it hurts; let me prove it to you," I whisper.

I keep hold of her hand, lean back and go to sleep.

**Warrick's P.O.V**

_Oh boy, it's been a long day. It's been a bad day. Thank goodness everyone's okay._

I open the fridge and pull out a bottle of beer. I gulp it down in one long swig and reach for another. _No...I don't want another one. I'm going for a walk._

I've been walking around for a while, not really heading anywhere particular. I look around to see where I am and I notice I've stopped right outside Cath's house.

"What? How did I end up here?" I mutter.

As I turn to leave I have a quick flash back to the explosions and the pain on Cath's face and the screaming from Sara. I step up to the door and knock before I have chance to run away. After a moment the door opens and there stands Cath in a long red silk night dress with matching dressing gown. Her eyes are red and bloodshot and she looks...weak.

"Warrick," she says as she collapses in a heap at my feet and starts to cry. I pull her up and hold her tight while she cries. I lead her in to the living room, sit her down and let her let it all out. I start to cry a little too.

"Oh, Warrick. I'm exhausted but every time I close my eyes I'm right back there. Trapped with Sara," she sobs and I hold her tighter.

"We were all very lucky, Cath. Everyone's going to fine," I whisper.

" I thought I'd lost you, Warrick. I have all these crazy feelings for you and I thought I'd never get to tell you," she cries

"Good crazy or bad crazy," I ask with a slight smile.

"It depends whether you feel the same…" she whispers.

"Cath...when everything has settled down from today, would you like to have dinner with me?" I ask, slightly nervous.

"I'd love to, Warrick," she smiles.

I lean in and give her a soft kiss and pull her closer to me. We fall asleep on the couch with our arms around each other. Neither of us has nightmares.

**Sara's P.O.V**

I woke up early. My body's aching all over. I notice Grissom asleep in the chair next to my bed. He has hold of my hand but I don't care at the minute. I only care about the pain in my bruised body. I slowly try to sit up and I see stars again.

"Ow," I yelp in pain.

Grissom awakes with a start and I see fear in his eyes. "Sara, what's wrong?"

"Shh...I'm okay. I just move a bit fast, that's all," I reach up and touch his face; my hand fits there perfectly.

He smiles at me. It's a real smile and...is that love in his eyes?

_No, Sara, stop it. You know he can't love you. You know he won't let you love him._

"My God, Sara, I thought I'd lost you yesterday," he says.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to…die too; but don't worry, the lab still has me," I reply with a little venom in my voice.

_He looks hurt. What if he's trying to tell me something and I'm not hearing him? Not taking him seriously. Oh well…like I said I'm going to try to get over him. Even if it means going away for a while. I will feel better eventually. I'm done pining for him. If he loves me and wants us to work he'll have to tell me straight up._

"Sara, it's not just the lab who..."

"Morning, Miss Sidle. How are we feeling this morning?" the doctor interrupts.

"I feel like death, I'm aching all over and my chest's killing me. The only part of my badly bruised body that's not hurting, believe it or not, is my head," I reply.

"Good, good," says the doctor.

Grissom looks like he could happily attack the doctor.

The doctor checks me over and tells me that I should be allowed home later, as long as I take it easy and no work for at least one week. I scowl at him.

"Don't worry, doctor, I won't let her come back until she's 110% healthy," Grissom chimes in.

The doctor leaves and Grissom is about to say something again when Cath and Warrick walk in. He shoots Cath a death glare but her smile is so big either she doesn't notice or doesn't care.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling? I hope you don't mind but I took your keys from your locker so I could drop by your place for some clothes and stuff," says Cath as she gives me a kiss.

_Sweetie? Oh yeah she's in a good mood. So is Warrick by the look of him. At least some people get what they want._

"Thanks Cath, you're a star," I say.

"No problem. When are they letting you out?" she asks.

Warrick comes over and hugs me.

"Hopefully this afternoon. I can't wait to get into my own comfortable bed again," I say.

I swing my legs slowly over the side of the bed; as my feet hit the ground the room spins and I wobble. It looks like Grissom is about to leap over the bed to catch me when Warrick wraps his arms around me.

"Thanks, Warrick," I say and I swear I see jealousy in Grissom's eyes, but only for a split second.

"Hey, Cath, I need a favor...if you don't mind?" I ask

"Anything," she replies.

"I kind of need help...in the shower and getting dressed. I can't lift my arms up very much," I say, feeling my cheeks burn and avoiding anyone's gaze.

Cath laughs. "I bet it killed you to say that. Come on then...invalid," she says with a smile.

"Shut up," I say in return with smile.

While I'm in the shower and getting over the embarrassment Cath tells me about her night.

**Nick's P.O.V**

"Hey, guys. Where's Sara?" I ask as I enter Sara's room, panic evident in my voice.

"She and Cath are in the shower," Warrick smirks.

"Oh, man, I'd pay big money to watch that," I laugh, until I see a death glare coming from Grissom. We sit in silence until Cath and Sara emerge from the bathroom Sara's smiling and looking much better than last night. I go over to her and give her a quick kiss.

"Hey, peeps," says Greg as he enters the room. "Wow, Sara, you look great; well, you know...compared to yesterday." He gives her a kiss and a gentle hug and hands over a soft cuddly teddy bear.

We all sit and chat for a while, then I stand up and announce that it's time for work. Our team is to work day shift for a while as we concentrate on the theatre bombs. Everyone moans as they get ready to leave.

"Hey can I use someone's phone, please? Before you all desert me. I lost mine yesterday," asks Sara.

I hand her mine as I'm closest.

"Good news, Sara," says the doctor as he enters the room. "You can go home as soon as the nurse has been in to see you. I mean, only if you want to."

"Yes, definitely," says Sara, a genuine smile beginning to grace her features.

"Great, I'll sent the nurse in with the papers to sign and some rules to follow to help your recovery."

"Thanks, doctor," replies Sara. "Sorry, guys; please excuse me while I make a call."

Sara returns a few minutes later with a smile on her face and hands my phone over. "Thanks, Nick."

"Hey, guys, thanks for being here for me and for each other since yesterday. I just thought I'd better let you know that I'm going away for a while."

We all look at her in shock. Finally Grissom speaks out. "What? Why? Sara, I don't think that's such a good idea. You've been through a lot," he says, sounding panicked and angry.

"Yeah, I know, but come on. I don't have anyone to look after me; I can barely lift my arms up above my head, I need help getting dressed and at the moment the thought of standing in the kitchen cooking just isn't worth thinking about. I don't have the energy. I'm going to stay with a friend for a while. At least until I can dress myself," she says, more than a little embarrassed. "Anyway, I need to work some things out and time away from Vegas should help."

"Well, if it helps you get better sooner, get yourself away," I say and receive another death glare from Grissom.

Everyone wishes her luck and gives her kisses and hugs and tells her to text every day to let us know that she's okay. Everyone, that is, except for Grissom.

**Grissom's P.O.V**

I wait until everyone has left the room and the nurse has been in to see Sara.

"Sara, we need to talk..." I was cut off by a man knocking at the door. I feel the anger rising as the only way to describe this man is gorgeous.

_Oh come on. Can't a guy in love catch a break._

"Knock, knock," Mr Gorgeous says with a smile. I just glare at him as Sara turns around and shrieks with delight.

"Thomas," she cries.

_Who the hell is Thomas?_

Sara walks over to him and gives him a kiss, which definitely didn't look platonic, and wraps her arms around him.

"Hey, you," says Thomas. "What you been getting yourself into?"

"Oh, you know, fighting crime, getting caught in an explosion or two. No big deal," laughs Sara. She has a huge smile on her face. It's a smile so rare I think I've only ever seen it once. It shows happiness.

_The only time I've seen that smile was when she first arrived in Vegas. The first time she'd seen me in years. I feel sick. I think I might pass out. What right does he have to make her smile like that._

"Damn, where are my manners," Sara says. "Gil, this is Thomas. Thomas this is my…boss, Gil Grissom." I shake his hand but don't say anything.

_I'm more than your boss, Sara. You've told me that before. Stay away from him, Sara. He'll hurt you. Like I have done. I want to scream at her. I'm finding it hard to breathe and to keep my cool. All I want to do is deck him._

"So...are you ready to go?" Thomas asks. "I guess I should have mentioned that I'm your escort to The Palace. Complete with limousine."

Sara is just taking a drink, and just as he says "The Palace" she begins spluttering, spitting water all over Thomas. I smiled.

"What? No, I can't; I'm meeting Alyssa at my place shortly," says Sara stuttering a little.

"Yeah, well there's been a change of plan. What better place can you think of to relax and recuperate?" asks Thomas.

"But you have to book like six months in advance to get even one hour in there."

"Not when you own the place," Thomas laughs and puts his arm around Sara.

I let out a growl, then realize what I've done and cover it with a cough.

"Excuse me. What's The Palace? And will Sara be safe there?" I ask, trying not to sound too angry.

"Gil, The Palace is a spa. It's one of the most successful in America. People go there to recover from all kinds of injuries and problems; I'll fit right in," Sara giggles, wrapping her arm around Thomas' waist.

"We'd better go, Sara, we need to stop by your place to grab some things and I'd rather arrive before dark," says Thomas.

"Okay, great, let's go." Sara says then looks at me. "I'll text you or email you to let know how I'm getting on."

"How long will you be away?" I ask, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I don't know. It depends how I get on," she says.

I pull her into my arms and kiss her head. I let my mouth linger there a little longer than necessary. "Take care, Sara."

"Take care of her," I say to Thomas.

"When she comes back, if she ever wants to leave, that is, she'll be as good as new," he replies cheerily.

As they head towards the door Thomas grabs her bag and takes her arm gently, helping her walk.

Sara turns to me. "Goodbye, Gil," she says, then heads out.

At that moment my heart breaks. I know she's saying goodbye to me forever. I now know I've missed my only chance of true happiness with Sara. My eyes fill up and I feel dizzy. I have to sit down. The throbbing pain in my heart is getting worse.

**Cath's P.O.V**

I enter the break-room and head for the coffee machine. I see Gil sitting at the table just staring in to nothing. His eyes are empty.

"Gil, what's up?" I ask.

"I've...lost. Sara's gone," he says.

"Gil, what do you mean? What's happened to Sara?" I ask, panic stricken.

"She gone to a spa with a young, gorgeous guy who picked her up in a private limousine," he spits out venomously.

"Whoa...wait a minute, _The_ Palace? You've got to be kidding me. I've been dying to get in there. How did she get in there on such short notice?" I huff.

"Apparently she thought she was going to her friend's home, but her friend owns the place," he says.

"Well, remind me to be very nice to Sara from now on, maybe she can get me in there."

"I've lost her for good, Cath. I heard it in her voice when she said goodbye."

"Gil, she'll be back. The Palace is the best place in the state, possibly in the country, to recover from anything. It'll be like heaven to Sara," I say to him, trying to comfort him a little.

"Damn it, Cath, even if she does come back, she's not coming back to me. She was saying goodbye forever," he says as tears start to fall.

I close the door to the break-room and go over to him. "Gil, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."

"I do," he replies, "I should have figured it out earlier. Cath, I'm in love with her, I have been for years; I've never been able to tell her and now I want to tell her. I tried to tell her earlier, a few times, actually, but every time I got interrupted. It hurts, Cath, how do I stop the pain?"

As he breaks down crying, the only thing I can do is put my arm around him and let him cry. After a few minutes he seems to pull himself together a little.

"Sorry, Cath," he says, a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, Grissom," I smile softly.

"Okay...back to work," he says and stalks out.

Later that night my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Cath."

"Sara, oh my goodness. What's it like? Is it amazing? Who's the hot guy who collected you?" I ask and Sara just laughs.

"It's fantastic. I've not felt this relaxed for a long time," she says.

"Sara...at the risk of getting you down, he's broken hearted you know. He's tried to tell you like a hundred time today that he love you but every time he was interrupted." I tell her and then realise I shouldn't have said anything when I hear her choke back a sob.

"What?" she responds incredulously. "I'm sorry, Cath, I've got to go," she says quickly.

I hear her scream and a crash as she throws her phone against the wall, but the call doesn't disconnect. I stay on the line for a while and listen to Sara cry and pour her whole heart out to someone call Alyssa.

_I thought she told me everything last night but I didn't know the half of it. They'd slept together a few months ago after we'd all been out for a drink after shift. The next day he'd told her it was a mistake, that he was her boss and it shouldn't have happened. That's why she hasn't been herself for a while. Poor Sara, nobody deserves that._

I listen to Sara for a little while longer and I hear them leave the room. I end the call and I feel my anger level rising_. _I text Sara to apologise and phone Gil to ask him to come over straight away. When he arrives I open the door, slap him and shut the door in his face.

**One Week Later**

**Sara's P.O.V**

"Hey, Cath, it's Sara. Are you busy?"

"Not really, no. What can I do for you? How was the spa?" she asks

"I'll tell you about it later. Is there any chance you can pick me up from the train station in about forty minutes?"

"Yeah, sure; no problem. I'll see you soon."

"Great. Thanks, Cath."

As I step off the train onto the platform, I spot Catherine. Her jaw drops open; I've had a morning of pampering and had my hair and make-up done. I'm wearing a skirt. I never wear skirts and nobody has ever seen me in a skirt.

"Wow. Sara you look…fantastic!"

"Thanks," I reply with a smile, "I feel it, too. I haven't felt this good in such a long time."

"Good. Listen, Sara, I'm really sorry about the phone call. The call didn't disconnect, I heard you talking. I'm really sorry," admits Catherine.

"What? I'm sorry, Cath, I really wish you didn't hear that. But I think I needed that breakdown. It was a bad night but I was much better the next day," I say as we walked to her car.

"What do you mean?" she asks, her voice tinged with worry.

"With all the crying I was doing I started to hyperventilate. Alyssa had to get a doctor in to see me. He gave me a mild sedative for the night. I was in a right state. Just the explosion and everything just made me break down," I told her.

"Oh, God, Sara; I'm really sorry."

"Honestly, I'm fine now, it did me a world of good."

Back at my place I tell her about my week over coffee and ask about work.

"So, what have I missed?"

"Oh, nothing much. Grissom isn't speaking to me though." she says.

"What? Why?"

"Well…after I eavesdropped on your conversation with Alyssa I was so angry with him. I called up and asked him to come straight over to my place. When he arrived I slapped him and shut the door in his face."

"What?" I yell.

"I'm sorry, Sara, I was so mad," she says.

"What happened after you slammed the door?" I ask, slightly amused. I could just imagine the shock on his face.

"Nothing. I ignored him while he was yelling at me through the door. Luckily, Lindsey was at a sleepover. I told him that I knew what he'd done and to get the hell off my property. He knew what I was going on about. He...do you want to hear this?" She asks with concern in her voice.

"Yes," I reply immediately.

"He told me why he avoided you afterwards. He has opened up Sara. I think you both need to sit and have a long talk."

"Cath," I say. "What did he say?"

"Are you over him Sara?"

"I...it's...well…no. No, I'm not over him; I don't think I ever will be. I even reached a new low trying to forget about him. I tried hypnotherapy. It didn't work. I'm not meant to forget about him Cath. It's impossible. The only thing I can do is leave Vegas. I'm going to wait and see if we can work things out. Even if we could get back to being friends like we used to be. I'd settle with that. For now, anyway," I tell Cath, my voice shaking a little.

"Oh, Sara, don't think about leaving. Try to work things out first, okay?" says Cath.

"Listen, I've had an amazing week. I feel great. Almost. I'm not ready to be brought down just yet. Here, I have something for you," I tell her as I hand over a pink envelope.

"What's this?"

"I don't know; open it and find out," I tell her.

"Sara, oh my gosh. Why did you? How did you?" she stammers.

"Because you're a good friend, and you were trapped in the theatre too. It's an Access All Areas pass to The Palace. V.I.P treatment for two days, and one night in the Presidential Suite. You just need to phone to book the room. If it's occupied when you want to go you can downgrade to a standard room-which, by the way, are far from standard. Hot tubs, game rooms, the works. Limousine escort there and back. You won't need any money unless you would like to buy some cosmetics," I look at Cath and laugh; she looks like she's about to faint. I've got a pass too, I thought maybe we could go together. It'd be fun. I mean we don't have to go together, it's up to you."

"What, Sara, are you crazy?" she shouts "Of _course_ we're going together. Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squeaks as she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Er, Cath, my ribs are still sore," I breath.

"Oops, sorry," she says sheepishly, loosening her death grip of a hug.

"Alyssa says she'll join us when when we go, she's one of my oldest friends and she owns the place. We'll be treated like royalty." I laugh.

There's a knock on the door, when I open it I see Grissom standing there with his mouth open.

"Wow...um, Sara, you promised me you'd let me know when you were home safe," he says, while looking me up and down.

"I'm sorry, I've not been back long. I had Cath pick me up from the train station," I say and I see anger flash through his eyes. I don't know if it's because I mentioned Cath or because I caught a train home.

"Sara, you said you were getting a ride home," he says

I just glare at him. "I'm sorry, Griss, I didn't realize I had to run what I do by you first. If you must know, Thomas had an emergency to deal with and instead of me staying away for another night I thought I'd get the train back home. I'm a big girl and it's not like I've never travelled alone before," I yell.

Cath interrupts "Oh, is Thomas your limo buddy? He sounds great. Will he be there next time?"

Griss rolls his eyes.

_This is pathetic. We really need to sort this out; but I might have a bit fun with him first._

Cath seems to understand me, she winks and smiles at me.

"He'd better be there next time. You've never had a massage until you've had one off Thomas. His hand can do magical things to your body," I say with a flirty giggle. I'm not lying either, he's a sports therapist so he really is good with his hands.

I hear Cath laugh a little. Grissom growls and leaps up. He tells Cath to leave and guides her to the door.

"Grissom, what the hell? Cath, stay put, you're not leaving," I yell.

"Sara, we need to talk. Now," he says sternly as he shuts the door in Cath's face.

My heart stars beating wildly in my chest.

"Grissom. What the hell are you playing at? You can't barge into my apartment and kick out my guests. Get the hell out of here now," I shout.

"No, Sara," he replies calmly, "we need to talk."

"What about? I have nothing to say to you."

"I almost lost you in that explosion, Sara. I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you that…I'm in love with you. I love you so much it hurts. I know I've missed my chance, but I thought you ought to know," he says while tears swell in his eyes.

I don't know what to say or do. I start to cry and shout at him. "You can't say things like that to me Griss. I've been trying so hard to get over you but I can't. You just can't say things like that me." The tears are falling thick and fast now, from both of us.

"I don't know what to say, Griss, I really don't."

He then asks "Just tell me if you're dating Thomas? If you are, I'll go."

"What? No, I'm not dating Thomas," I say softly, "he's Alyssa's brother, I've known him since he was three years old."

"I want you. I want your body next to mine at all times. I want to feel your skin on mine," he says as he walks over to me. "Sara, please let me prove to you how much I love you. I promise I won't ever hurt you again," he says tenderly. His eyes are full of fear and love. His voice is so gentle. I start to shake; I'm so scared. Scared of letting him in.

He leans in and kisses me softly on the mouth. I've never felt anything like it in my life. I kiss him back softly. Each second the kiss grows harder and more desperate. I open my mouth, inviting his tongue in. His hands land on my waist, my hands move up his chest to his face and around his neck. We stand there kissing and exploring each other for what seems like forever. I don't ever want this moment to end, but I pull away first gasping for breath. He starts kissing my neck and my collar bone.

_Oh my goodness; he feels so good. This feels right._

He breaks away and looks into my eyes.

"I love you, Sara Sidle," he admits, and I can hear passion in his voice. Love, even.

"I'm _so_ in love with you," I reply as he starts to kiss the tears away. My mouth finds his again and my head spins.

_Please, please, please don't let me pass out._

"Sara?" he asks.

I kiss him again. "Take me to bed, Gil. Please. I've waited long enough."

_I'll die if I have to wait any longer._

"It's now or never, if you're not up for it just say the word," I whisper seductively.

He kisses me roughly on the mouth. I moan out his name. I can feel him against me. We've made our way to my bed and we fall on to it. I'm so turned on and I can't wait much longer.

"I want you inside me. Now, Gil."

I start to unbutton his shirt as he unbuttons his trousers. Then he starts on my shirt and I freeze.

"Sara?" he breathes.

"Stop. I can't," I cry and sit up. The tears spill over again. "I'm sorry Gil, I can't. Not yet. My body's still black and blue and my cuts haven't healed yet; I don't want you see me as a pin-cushion forever," I sob.

"Oh, honey, why not?"

"You...you might change your mind," I cry.

"Sara. You really think I would? It's not your body I love, Sara. It's you. Although I must admit you do have an amazing body. You've been through a lot. Wear your scars and bruises with pride. Please let me see Sara. Let me take care of you. Let me make them better.

I nod my head a little and start to shake slightly. He has my shirt off in seconds and his gentle hands run over my body. He kisses every inch of my bruised stomach. I swear I can feel the cuts and bruises going away. I've never felt...I've never known love be this amazing. His mouth finds mine and I let out an animal like sound. "Oh God. Now Gil. Please." I know he wants this moment to last forever, for me. I feel like I'm going to explode if he doesn't enter me now.

_Oh, God._

My fingers dig into his shoulders as he hovers above me.

"I love you, Sara."

"Mmm," I reply. I can't speak.

He smiles.

He enters me slowly and pauses so I can get used to him. I moan with pleasure as he starts moving. He kisses me and I hook my arms over his shoulders. I start to move my hips in time with him. My body starts to feel light.

_Oh, God! I can feel him inside me. We fit together so perfectly; don't ever let this end._

He moves faster and harder. I'm gasping for air.

Now. Oh my goodness, I'm in complete heaven. He moans out my name as I moan out his. We release at the same time. I moan again and look into his ocean blue eyes. He moves to let me breathe. He lifts me on top of him so that we've switched positions. His arms are wrapped tightly around me as I lay my head on his muscular chest and drape my arm over him. Breathing heavily, I kiss his chest over and over until I hear him groan with pleasure. Then I move up to his lush lips.

He looks deep into my eyes. Into my soul.

"Honey, I promise you you'll never have to wake up alone again. I promise you I'll never hurt you again, and I promise that nobody can ever love you even half as much as I love you. I'm not going anywhere," he whispers, then gives me the most incredible, most passionate kiss I've ever had.

"I'll love you forever, Sara," he says as he draws the infinity symbol on my back with his finger.

"I'll love you forever, Gil," I say as I draw the same symbol on his chest with my finger.

"I love you," he murmurs softly into my hair, then punctuates every butterfly-soft kiss with this new mantra.

"I love you, too," I respond, and I mean it.

_**The End**_


End file.
